humansinooofandomcom-20200215-history
Scientist
'The Scientists' Starting Disciplines Ingenuity: The Discipline of Super-Science Auspex: Hiegthened Senses Dominate: Command the Minds of others. Starting Bonus' + 1 Sanctum - For your lab The Scientists are a special class with several subclasses (much like Wizards). Each subclass is fueld by specific knowledges/skills. They will need to select a tool or an affinity for working with a certain substance. Princess Bubblegum can use Candy to accomplish unbelievable feats of superscience, Doctor Dextrose has cuteness. The Clown Nurses have kisses and Doctor Ice Cream has dairy. Without this Focus a Scientist will face increased difficulties to Ingenuity rolls. Once this tool is selected a Scientist must consider what subclass they want to be. Subclasses are not CONCRETE things. They are rough outlines and guide posts, they do not come with special traits or skills. The effects and creations of the Scientists is WHOLLY depended on what knowledges they posses. Example subclasses are below. Medical Doctors: Using the knowledge Medicine and the virtue Conscious they can heal the mind and body. For every point in medicine they can heal a point of life energy per turn. Points in Conscious will allow them to soothe the mind, halting frenzies and removing negative ailments.They may also use Conscious to retore willpower to an ally. Physicists: Using the knowledge of Science they can create and manipulate powerful forces and materials. Jet Packs, Laser Beams, Spaceage Alloys and Bombs are their forte. When combined with the knowledge of Academics they can begin to manipulate even the randomness of the universe and time itself! By spending points on Technology they can create the wildest vehicles and weapons. Geneticists: Specializing in Medicine and Science they can alter their own bodies and the bodies of allies! Growing tentacles and wings requires only the time and energy to accomplish the task. Creating mutants and clones with powerful abilities is second nature to them. Alchemists: Bridging the gap between Science and Magic. By leveling their Magic skill and the Science knowledge they can create potions that do direct damage, turn into food or even cast undeath on an area creating zombies! They rely on the ability to sample objects, creatures and SPELLS turning them into liquid states that can be used later. Roboticist: The knowledge of Computers allows them to create artificial intelligence, telecommunnication devices, teleportations, and a variety of cameras and robots with a variety of special functions. With some points in medicine they can augment their own intelligence by installing Computer components in their own brains! The realm of mecanical limbs is theirs for the taking. When creating a Scientist it is highly recommended you select Mental for your primary attribute. Secondary and tertiary are up to you. When it comes to abilities Knowledges will be a tempting primary. Medicine endows you with biological abilities to create creatures and heal yourself and others. Science gives you mastery over weather, lazors, propulsion sysstems, chemicals, explosives and the electromagnetic spectrum. Computers aids in creating mental effects, mechanical limbs and robots. In Skills however, rest Technology and Magic. With Technology you can create bigger, more capable vehicles including spaceships and submarines. It also helps in the manufacture of weapons. Magic will allow you to gain access to Alchemical potions and effects that border on the powers of Wizards. It is for you to decide what you wish to do. When selecting backgrounds consider sanctum as it will increasethe security of your lab. The lab although not always needed, is very helpful for creating and augmenting when outside of combat and adventure. Consider also Retainers as it can give you lab assistants and TEST SUBJECTS.